


That's All

by babyscouse



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyscouse/pseuds/babyscouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Anniversary Darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya.
> 
> This is my first ever Inception!fic and I'm afraid my Arthur and Eames only have eyes for one another.
> 
> I'll throw a bit of Ariadne/Yusuf in 'cause they're lovely - but Mal irritates me in the film and in general fic, so I won't be writing anything with her in. I apologise to those who like her. That's your choice and I adore anybody who enjoys their tastes without apology.
> 
> I have no real idea where I'm going with this story, but if you like erratic, overly fluffy and love filled chapters, then you're in the right place.
> 
> Title is taken from Nat King Cole's song of the same name...more popularly featured in the film: The Wedding Singer. Specifically the bar mitzvah scene where they're all grabbing arses and the likes.
> 
> Enjoy my scribbles!

Eames’s heart pounded in his ears as his legs propelled him across traffic filled streets and puddle filled sidewalks. 

A thin sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead causing his usually well-kept fringe to fall out of its gel hold and almost exclusively into his eyes. He hurdled and leapt expertly to avoid any and all obstacles and finally reached the train station, suit jacket flapping behind him and briefcase swinging into his right thigh relentlessly. 

He scuttled down the stairs two at a time, avoiding the more leisurely paced escalator and almost tripped upon reaching the bottom. The gates were vaulted over and the briefcase wedged into the half closed doors of the last train of the evening.As Eames managed to squeeze into the gap left available between an old man and a decidedly rough looking youth and grab onto the overhead rail, he was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief and quickly brush his unruly hair back. Later, as he launched into another fit of sprinting, a smile swelled across his face the nearer to home he got. 

The neighborhood he lived in was scarily similar to that of his childhood but it made him feel that bit more connected to England, living all the way across the pond, as he did. Sometimes a bloke just wanted to hear a familiar accent or stuff himself with a real Full English Breakfast. 

He slowed his run to a more casual stride as he started up the drive way, glancing at his watch to check the amount of time he had left for the kissing and making up he’d have to do to get out of any silent treatment or sulking. His smile faltered a little, another argument very narrowly avoided by some miracle. Over the 3 years of working at Saito & Saito architecture office, Eames had managed to be late virtually every week, including one memorable evening that didn’t see him coming home until 3am and spending the next 3 hours before getting ready for work again, on his front lawn picking up clothing, shoes and virtually everything that wasn’t nailed down that was being thrown from their bedroom window at an alarming speed.

'I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, but please understand that I just got caught up in work darling!’ Another shoe came careening down from the flung open window on the second storey, narrowly missing his head. ‘JESUS! Arthur stop. Please love!’ he pleaded moving so quickly he nearly slid onto his arse on the wet grass.

As he entered the house, a warm, inviting aroma emanated from the kitchen, and soft jazz swept over him, allowing Eames to finally unwind. He set his keys and briefcase down on the nearest table and retrieved the specially wrapped present carefully squirreled away inside.

‘Honey, I’m home!’ he called in that sickly-sweet voice he knew produced a fond grimace from a certain set of lips.

Before Eames reached the kitchen door, it swung open softly and out waddled Peppa, their tiny pug puppy, his tongue hung out to dry from the side of his mouth. His soft breaths turned into pants as he saw Eames and his little paws worked their hardest to bring him closer to Eames. He bent down, holding the package away from his snuffles and licks and ran his fingers through the silky fur on his belly as Peppa kicked one of his hind legs in pleasure. 

‘Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy for his daddy?!’ he cooed, delighted at the pups happiness.

The kitchen door opened once more bringing a teasing voice and a raised eyebrow with it. ‘I take it you were talking to the dog and not me?’ Arthur asked, with a playful grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

‘Of course I was talking to the dog sweetheart. I know you’re a good boy.’ Eames replied with a wink, lifting himself up and taking the few steps forward to the warm brown eyes that seemed to come alive when they locked with his own.

His lips quirked into an undeniably gorgeous smile as he looped his arms around Eames neck and placed a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose.

Arthur’s eyes drifted downwards to the gift in Eames’s hand and he let one of his own hands slowly run down the Brits chest and grip it ‘Is that for me?’ he asked in an innocent voice, cheeks dimpling. 

Eames placed a kiss of his own on Arthur’s lips, letting it linger for just a moment before releasing the gift into the warmth of his hand.

‘Happy anniversary darling.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate you.
> 
> I love you too.

Later as Eames sat comfortably on the couch with Arthur’s head resting in his lap, thick fingers working loosely through his soft, curling hair, he let his lazy thoughts drift back over the past few years, and of the good and bad times they’d shared together.

He thought of the first time he’d seen Arthur, smiling openly and warmly at something out of Eames’s eye line. He thought of the first kiss they’d shared. The first time Arthur said I love you, totally blind siding Eames who had been discussing the benefits of gothic and modern architecture with Arthur in bed, using empty take away cartons and chop sticks to demonstrate his point. He also remembered taking Arthur back home to meet his parents, after realising that he was the one.

His hand stilled as he thought of his parents, specifically his father. The charming oddball that was as much his friend as he was a parent, teacher and idol for so much of his life. The man who had taken one calculated look at Arthur and declared him a second son.

Having noticed how still he’d become, Arthur tilted his head to peer up at Eames with concerned eyes.  
‘What’s wrong?’ he asked in a gentle, even tone. Eames resumed stroking Arthur’s head, trying to push away any negative thoughts, and brought a smile to his face that could convince anyone else that he was fine. But Arthur wasn’t just anyone.

He sat up, letting Eames’s hand drop to one side, and cradled his partners face in his hands, rubbing his thumb along the familiar stubbled jaw. ‘Eames, come on. I’ve known you for long enough to know when you’re upset.’ He said sweetly, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. Eames sighed softly, stroking a hand along the back of Arthur’s.‘I was just thinking about my dad, that’s all.’

‘Oh Eames.’ he soothed affectionately, pulling the bigger man in by the nape of the neck for a hug, whilst he whispered in his ear.‘I know you miss him baby. But I know that if he was here now, he’d be so proud of you. I know I am...’ He pulled back for a second and stroked the few, fat tears that had steadily slid down Eames cheeks before adding in a joking tone ‘...even though you force me to become an abusive boyfriend whenever you come home late.’

That caused a grunt of laughter to push through Eames’s lips followed by a soft push to Arthur’s shoulders, forcing him back onto the couch under his weight.‘I kind of like it when you’re angry though darling...especially when we get to make up afterwards...’ he said wiggling his eyebrows and running warm hands down his sides, gripping onto Arthur’s smaller hips, sadness temporarily forgotten.

‘I hate you.’ Arthur mumbled against Eames’s neck as he nibbled and pulled at the prickly skin there, secretly loving how he near constantly had beard burn.

‘I love you too.’ Eames moaned, pushing his hips into Arthur’s softly, causing a great tingle to travel up his spine.

One of Arthur’s hands slipped between them and started to work on Eames’s belt, while his tongue was busy dancing along his collarbone. As soon as the belt became loose, Arthur gave a strong tug and pulled it through the belt loops in one swift motion causing Eames to gasp in a spark of shock and lust. ‘Eager at all?’ Eames leered through a dirty grin.

Arthur’s eyes were half lidded and his pupils blown wide with anticipation, as he pulled devastatingly slow at the other man’s zip.

‘Mmmm, just shut that hot little mouth of yours and get your c-‘ Before he could finish, Eames’s phone began to ring and vibrate loudly against the glass top of their coffee table were he’d thrown it earlier.

‘Just leave it...’ he breathed out, still pulling at Eames’s pants and wrapping his legs around his thickly set waist. Eames pushed his lips against his gorgeous Arthur’s, biting at his bottom lip and sweeping his hand along a raised thigh.

The phone continued to ring and buzz at what seemed like an increasing rate, and Arthur’s grip tightened slightly, in silent warning. After another two rings, Eames couldn’t ignore it any longer and pulled himself up from Arthur with an exasperated moan and reached for the phone.

‘Eames speaking.’ He answered in his usual business tone.

Arthur sighed and cursed under his breath as he scrubbed his hands across his face, thighs dropping back down to the sofa limply.

‘Mr. Saito, yes sir, what can I do for you?’ Eames said watching Arthur climb over the back of the sofa and head towards the kitchen, shoulders sagging noticeably.‘Oh...tonight? Deadline...5am...of course, sir. I understand yes...’ he muttered looking at the clock distractedly.

Arthur came back from the kitchen at hearing this.

‘If you go into work tonight, don’t think there will be any making up tomorrow!’ he stage whispered with a scowl etched into his forehead, pointing an angry finger at Eames to emphasise his point.

Exhausted already, Eames sighed heavily and mouthed a ‘sorry’ to him, but confirmed to Mr. Saito that he would indeed be making the 90 minute trip back into the city as soon as he could and that he needn’t worry.

Arthur turned sharply after a shake of his head and headed upstairs slamming the bedroom door hard enough to shake the walls and make Peppa jerk awake in his basket by the sofa.

As Eames ended the call with his boss, he knew he’d made the wrong decision, but he was only a junior architect at Saito & Saito and he so desperately wanted to make his mark and prove that he was senior material.

Instead of putting himself in the line of fire, he pulled his belt back on, slipped into his shoes and jacket and left a simple note for Arthur, before calling a cab to take him back to the office.

Please don’t throw any of my stuff onto the lawn darling.  
I’m doing this for us. Please understand.  
Love you forever,  
-E


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do understand you know.

Eames back cramped in protest. 

He added the finishing touches to the presentation he’d come in to complete and leant back against his stiff leather chair. Muscles popped loudly and his eyelids drooped heavily as he gathered everything together into a neat folder ready to leave on Mr. Saito’s desk. He’d left a few hours earlier, apparently wanting to be with his wife. Eames had bit his tongue, willing himself not to snap at the boss about his goddam relationship.

He penned a brief note and clipped it to the concluded project before gathering his things together and heading down to the lobby.

The building at night was silent and eerie. In all honesty, he’d become that used to it, that in a way, he began to prefer working later hours. If only he could work from home like Arthur he pondered as he dreamily crossed the expansive reception area and stepped out into the cold, early morning air. Arthur had taken up writing, having become interested the more time he had spent at Eames’s parents’ house and more specifically with Eames’s father. The dull ache in his chest reappeared as it always did, without fail, whenever he thought of his dad.

He’d passed away a little over two years ago from a suspected stroke. His Mum had found him in his study, almost as if he’d fallen asleep at his computer. Eames had just started working at the firm, and had immersed himself in work to keep his mind occupied. He guessed that had stuck with him and he just hadn’t broken the habit. Arthur had begun writing his novel, and took his death just as badly. A few weeks later, after the funeral, Arthur had received a draft through the mail that Eames’s dad had checked over for him. He’d written a little note too. In it, his dad had asked Arthur to make sure “...Whatever happens, you take care of my boy and love him.” It was almost as if he knew he wasn’t going to be around much longer. He thought that was what hurt Arthur the most.

A distant screech of tires brought him out of his memories and he realised that he’d walked a good few blocks from the office. The roads were still a little busy, so catching a cab wouldn’t be too hard. On the way back home, he pushed all thoughts of his father out of his head, willing the ache to dull. Once he was cuddled up in a warm bed, assuming he wasn’t designated to the couch; he knew he’d feel better. He just needed some sleep.

He crept into the house, gradually easing the front door closed. He didn’t want to wake Arthur up or rouse Peppa into another yapping welcome. Eames made his way upstairs, carefully slipping out of his clothes as he entered their bedroom. Arthur was curled in on himself, blankets caressing his bare shoulders. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in as he gazed down at him. He looked so beautiful, even in the darkness, swathed in a duvet, his hair messily strewn across his eyes. 

He slipped under the covers, crowding against Arthur’s back, desperate for his warm skin to be against his lovers. Arthur mumbled drowsily and turned around in his arms, letting them embrace his small waist.

‘Missed you.’ he muttered into Eames chest, voice thick with sleep.

‘I missed you too love.’ he whispered, pressing a kiss to his soft, dark hair.

‘I do understand you know. But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.’ He continued; seemingly more awake.

He glanced up at Eames briefly, a calm smile pulling at his lips. 

‘I spoke to Ariadne and Yusuf when you left.’

Eames smiled warmly at the mention of the pair. He’d met Ari in college, when she stumbled bleary eyed into art history and proceeded to steal every piece of stationary from him, with an embarrassed little smile. He’d introduced her to Yusuf a year later, during one of their many nights in the local bar. They’d had a whirlwind romance that could put the movies to shame, gotten married in a small ceremony where Eames gave Ariadne away, then had a baby a few months ago. They lived in the city, close to work for the both of them. Yusuf was a chemistry superstar or so Yusuf told him and Ariadne worked with Eames as a junior architect at Saito & Saito.

‘And what did my favourite little mummy and daddy have to say?’ he asked.

‘Well, Ari told me to tell you that you’re an awful best friend for not calling her in so long and Yusuf was so tired from late nights with the baby that he didn’t really have much to say to be honest, except that he agreed with Ariadne whole heartedly.’

Eames chuckled and pressed another kiss to Arthur’s forehead.

‘Well...why don’t we pay them a visit this weekend then? I’m free from work and I haven’t seen my little God daughter in a while. Besides, you could do with getting out of the house for a little bit. You barely see the light of day when you’re writing.’

‘I’d actually already arranged for us to go and see them. I was just going to jump you on Friday night and take you by force.’ Arthur said in a decidedly dangerous but sexy voice; narrowing his eyes.

‘You could still do that if you want!’ Eames shouted out a bit too enthusiastically.

‘I can play the innocent little victim while you overpower and manhandle me.’

‘Leave it with me...’ Arthur chuckled, tucking himself into Eames arms more.

‘Don’t you want to have a trial run first?’ he asked, stroking his nose along the smaller man’s jaw.

‘You’ve been a naughty boy Mr. Eames. No fun for you tonight!’ He chastised, pressing a contradictory kiss to his lips, brushing the tip of his tongue ever so slightly against Eames’s, before they both drifted off, lips inches apart, limbs tangled and hands entwined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad to the bone baby.

Friday rolled around with no more significant arguments or stress.

Eames managed to drag himself away from work along with the rest of the office for a change, and rode the rails home with a smile on his face. 

Arthur had still been lazily draped across the bed as he’d left that morning, the faintest morning light dancing across the pale skin of his back, highlighting the dips in between his shoulders. He’d texted earlier to remind Eames to pick up a little gift for the baby during his lunch break, which he’d almost forgotten amongst deadlines and blue prints.

Arthur was neatly folding a few changes of clothes into overnight cases when he arrived home; leaning over the bed, sweatpants hung low on his hips and mussed hair stroking his eyebrow delicately.

‘I’ve packed you those pyjamas your mother sent you last Christmas – I doubt Ari and Yusuf want you wandering to the bathroom in the morning in the nude.’ He muttered distractedly, not taking his eyes off his current task.

Feeling relaxed, and looking forward to a weekend completely free of work, Eames ambled over towards the bed grunting a reply, eyes focused on Arthur’s busy hands.

Arthur finally glanced up, noticing how quiet Eames had been and how he was now almost sprawled across the bed, staring intently.

‘Are you just going to sit there staring Mr. Eames, or maybe do something constructive?’ Arthur asked, lips turning up slightly into an amused grin.

‘What a wonderful idea darling.’ 

Arthur looked a little surprised but the smile never faltered as Eames rose to his knees and pushed the bags Arthur had began zipping further up the bed and hooked his fingers into his pants, pulling them together.

Eames placed a few soft kisses along Arthur’s jaw, before taking advantage of his parted lips and sweeping his tongue across them.

Arthur gasped a little and brought himself onto the bed, mirroring Eames’s stance.

‘Is this constructive enough for you pet?’ he whispered breathily against his partners’ lips, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth knowing how it fogged the dark haired man’s mind.

Arthur shivered and ran his fingertips up Eames broad chest, letting them remove his jacket.

‘No interruptions?’ he asked carefully.

‘Not this time baby – the phone is officially being switched off until Monday morning.’ To emphasise his point he fished the item in question from his pocket, throwing it the same way as the suitcases.

‘Mmmm...You’re all mine now.’ Arthur hummed, leaning even more into his arms and planting his lips firmly against Eames’s.

Eames didn’t want to break the kiss, so just allowed Arthur to press him further until he was flush against the mattress, stretched out and pliant. Drowning out the protesting barks of Peppa, he nudged the overnight bags and silent phone off the edge of the bed with his toes, using momentum to roll over and give himself completely to the moment. Amongst the breathy moans and slick skin, he somehow fell more in love with Arthur. Re-discovering his body with each layer he peeled from Arthur’s skin and savouring every second. Every inch of flesh he conquered felt brand new. Just his to learn and devour. Every sigh and gasp that left Arthur’s mouth was like a seperate wave of pleasure. 

Afterwards, as they lay tangled together halfway between dreams and the waking world, sharing silent smiles and slow kisses, Arthur began to frown.

“What is it?” Eames asked smoothing his frown lines with a gentle finger.

“I don’t want to move now.” He whined, entwining their fingers and honest to God pouting.

Eames couldn’t help the deep chuckle that burst from his lips at his petulant expression, nor the urge to pull the sheets over them again and hibernate away with him. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time, and the thought of bumping along in the train again like so many mornings and evenings, didn’t help him make an unbiased decision.

In the end, Peppa made the decision for them by taking a great leap and landing smack bang in the middle of the bed, wasting no time in smothering them both with his chubby body.

“Jesus! Peppa you hog.” Eames moaned, rolling him further down the bed.

“It’s your fault you know.” Arthur smirked, stretching languidly and rising from the bed.

“What! My fault?” the Brit squeaked in disbelief.

“Come here baby, daddy has some eggs and bakey!” He mimicked, pulling an immediate response from Peppa.

“Fine. You’ve made your point.” Eames scowled, laying back down and crossing his arms across his chest moodily.

Arthur just chuckled fondly, shaking his head in amusement before picking his long forgotten shirt up from the floor. “Maybe we should get dressed and get going hm?” he cooed, leaning over Eames, pressing consoling kisses to exposed skin. Eames kept up his childish, silent protest a few seconds longer, just enjoying the attention, before circling his arms around Arthur’s neck and pulling him down.

“Screw it.” Arthur decided, beginning to remove his shirt again.

“Nu-uh darling, we need to get going remember!” Eames teased, trying to lever himself into a sitting position.

Arthur took no notice and pushed him further down, throwing a leg over his hips to straddle his waist. Although Eames tried not to, he couldn’t help the little murmurs of encouragement and groans of pleasure that perfumed the air as Arthur rocked his hips at an unbearably slow pace.

Just as he was going to really, honestly make an effort to resist, Arthur beat him to it.

“I already called ahead...” He whispered into tanned skin as he pushed his lips up Eames neck. 

“Hm?” Eames breathed out, having to bite his lip to stop anything else from slipping.

“I already called Yusuf and told him that we might be....detained.” He added quirking an eyebrow. “He was very understanding, as you can imagine.”

“And here I was, thinking that I seduced you. When you had this planned all along!” Eames choked out as Arthur took to biting down his neck and grinding with purpose in his lap.

“Damn, you found me out....shame.” Arthur said, eyeing his body predatorily, looking for another patch of skin to mark.

Before he could delve in again, Eames held his face between his hands and kissed him deeply.

“Nothing but a bad influence.” he mumbled, smile stretching his cheeks almost painfully.

“Bad to the bone baby.” Arthur added cheesily, doing something with his hips that indicated he was done talking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the baby?

Even the stale stench of sweat and urine onboard the city bound train couldn’t kill Eames’s pleasant thoughts as he and Arthur rode hand in hand towards Yusuf and Ariadne’s. No private conversation could respectively be held whilst squashed between an overweight Italian man and a group of high school kids, so it was just as well that no words needed to be spoken to communicate the adoration between them.

As they stepped onto the platform and made their way serenely to their destination, the sun was setting between the skyscrapers, bathing them in a pink and yellow glow, the warmth of which was almost as comforting as the dozens of butterfly’s that appeared every time Eames caught Arthur’s eye or saw his cheeks dimple.

The apartment building was very obviously up-market and modern, the staff all snobbish and fake, but they paid no attention to the two men as they waited at the elevator. They rode all the way to the 7th floor, holding hands for the short journey, despite pinched looks from the guy pressing the buttons. As they exited the lift though, Eames playfully groped Arthur’s arse, feeling very pleased as he squealed and the guy choked in shock. 

“Was that really necessary Eames?” Arthur chuckled, eyes crinkling.

“Vitally so.” Eames replied, hand creeping back down to said backside.

As they descended upon the small, baby powder smelling apartment, Eames tucked the toy they’d brought under his arm and cringed at the high pitched howl that greeted them. It was if it had been comically timed as his finger touched the doorbell.

Ariadne answered the door, balancing a gurgling, snuffling bundle on her hip, but as soon as the baby clamped eyes on Arthur, she ceased all whining and reached out with her little pudgy fingers. Arthur dropped the bag he was holding, and immediately switched to Uncle Mode, cooing and making silly faces, which went down a storm, if the giggles were anything to go by. Ariadne ushered them in, relieved for the moments peace and took their bags.

“Hey guys, sorry about the mess, just sit anywhere that isn’t covered in poop or toys.”

“Charming.” Eames smirked, raising an eyebrow in her direction. “I don’t remember that being a key selling point in the brochure when you bought this place.”

“Ha, ha!” Ariadne sniffed, keeping a short space between her and the baby. She was always unconsciously in mothering mode, just waiting for the slightest sign she may be needed. “When you and Arthur finally decide you want kids, I’ll be sure to joke about the eye watering smell in your house.”

Ariadne disappeared as Arthur un-wrapped the baby’s gift and dangled it above her head, a smile upon her face as she giggled joyfully. Eames felt a sudden longing for a baby of their own, one with Arthur’s eyes and dimples. The thought made him imagine baby Arthur as he’d seen him in photos at his mother’s house. 

Loud banging started up midway through this train of thought, disrupting the lovely scene in front of him and he got up to follow the general direction of the noise, finding Yusuf tripping his way from room to room, in a world of his own, looking for God knows what.

Eames stood, arms crossed, leaning against the bedroom doorframe and amusedly watched Yusuf stagger, his t-shirt half covered in a pea soup type stain, his jeans falling down each time he bent over and sliding on the wooden floor in his thick socks. He looked wild eyed and like a new father should, and it was so far from the laid back kid he always remembered him being in college.

He could hear Ari floating in between the kitchen and the living room, chatting casually to Arthur and occasionally cooing at her little girl, as Yusuf drifted from room to room, muttering under his breath. 

“Hey Yusuf.” His head seemed to snap up at the mention of his name.

“Oh, hi.” He breathed out on a sleepy smile.

He walked the few steps to Eames side and into his open arms, for a long overdue hug. He held on a little longer than expected, but Eames attributed that to his blatant tiredness.

“Have you seen the baby?” Yusuf asked on pulling himself back.

“Yeah, the little bugger’s in the living room with Arthur. I hope she wasn’t the one you were looking for all this time?” Eames asked jokingly.

Yusuf chuckled, running his hands over his face.

“To be honest mate, I can’t remember what I was looking for. The baby has been keeping me up a lot lately, on top of long hours at work and trying to fit in some time for me and Ari.”

A fleeting thought came to Eames as he said that, but he quickly pushed it away for a later time when he could properly process it. Instead he slung an arm around Yusuf and guided him towards the livelier part of the apartment.

“Come on daddy. Let’s go in the living room for a sit down and I’ll make you some coffee.”

Yusuf followed easily enough, his eyes half shut as it was. He all but collapsed on the couch next to Arthur and the baby immediately held her chubby little hands out to be held by her dad. Yusuf instinctively hoisted her tiny body to his own and soothed her by rubbing tiny circles into her back.

Eames sometimes liked holding Arthur the same way, just to feel his chest rise and fall in time with his own and to be able to run his hands through his hair. He felt so strongly about it at times that he’d feel the need to pluck Arthur away from his writing, to keep him for as long as he’d let himself be held. He’d learnt from experience though, that disturbing Arthur during a breakthrough in his writing wasn’t a very good idea, if he liked sex and food. Which he could honestly say he did.

It wasn’t long before soft snores could be heard from both Yusuf and the baby, and Ariadne gently placed a blanket over the two.

“They should sleep for a while now. Edie works most of her routine around Yusuf. She’ll sleep all day just so she can see her daddy when he gets home from work. It’s really sweet, but I don’t know how much longer he can last on a couple of hours every other night. If only he could get a few good nights worth of sleep.”

Ari looked concerned as she watched over her little family.

The thought that had occurred to Eames earlier began to resurface again in his mind. He wondered if volunteering to have the baby at their house for a little while would be a good thing. He also wondered whether he should speak to Arthur about it first, or whether he’d even entertain the idea. As he mulled the thought over and over, he could hear Arthur pipe up from the sofa.

“Well....you know Ari, I’m not on deadline at the minute, and I’m sure Eames wouldn’t mind if we took Edie for a few days. Just so you two could catch up on your sleep. You wouldn’t mind would you Eames?” Arthur asked, looking at him so sweetly and hopefully that Eames could only say yes.

Ariadne didn’t spare a second thought, as she threw herself at the two of them. 

“Jesus, you two are a God send! Would you really not mind having her for a little while? You don’t have to…don’t feel pressured or anything!” she garbled out.

“We’re her uncles! Of course we don’t mind. It’ll be great to spend some time with her.” Arthur chuckled, trying to extract Ariadne from around his neck.

“We can take her to the park and fight off cooing middle aged women.” Eames snorted, feeling more excited at the thought of the baby being at their house.

As Ariadne released Arthur, Yusuf’s eyes slowly opened and a grin spread across his face.

“Did they take the bait?” He asked.

“Of course they did. Can you go and get that bag I made up for Edie earlier. Oh and can you get her changing mat too? Thanks baby.” Ari smirked, placing a quick kiss on his cheek and pumping their fists together as he walked past, baby still fast asleep at his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be like a glimpse into our future.

The weekend went by pretty quickly, but delightfully.

Yusuf and Ariadne continued to smirk and high five like kids, at their ‘master’ plan to send the baby packing with her uncles. Arthur had tried to act angry, although the clear joy at spending quality time with the little dark haired bundle shone through his facade. It was easy for Eames to tell when Arthur was unreservedly happy. It was like a light was switched on under his skin, and he let his smiles linger for a fraction longer.

Eames was unconditionally happy too.

He got to spend a lovely couple of undisturbed days with his boyfriend, two of his best friends and a mini version of aforementioned best friends. Edie was a gorgeous baby, who slept like a log (while they were visiting), ate her dinner like a big girl and giggled with joy at the amount of attention she was receiving from all sides.

Yusuf and Ariadne slept peacefully, and when the baby did have the occasional tearful moment, either Eames or Arthur jumped to attention as if she was theirs.

As Sunday went to bed and Monday morning cracked a sleepy eye open, they were all packed, baby in papoose, dozing with comfort against Eames chest. They were loaded down with toys, clothes and all the essentials that the little’un needed for her stay away from the city, and Arthur carried the brunt of the bags to the cab waiting for them downstairs.

Yusuf gave a careful hug to Eames and stroked Edie’s cheek with affection before seeing them to the elevator. Ariadne was slightly emotional as she’d not spent a day away from her baby since she’d been born, but she was grateful for the break and would feel refreshed in time for her return. As the doors to the lift closed, both she and Yusuf waved and whispered their thanks as to not wake their extra carry on.

In the cab, Arthur moved between looking serenely out of the window and lovingly at the sleeping form still attached to Eames front. The baby woke once or twice to take in her surroundings and sneeze cutely, giving a little shock to Arthur in the near silence of the car, but was generally as good as gold.

When they reached their house, the cabby helped Arthur with some bags to the door as Eames fumbled around for his wallet, not completely used to the papoose yet. Every time he tried to twist, the baby would twist with him, marring any attempts to reach his pocket.

After many failed attempts at retrieving anything, Arthur laughed softly and dipped his hand into the pocket slowly enough for Eames to feel a tingle trickle down his spine. 

“You know you shouldn’t try to multi-task Mr. Eames. You’re supposed to just sit there and look pretty.” Arthur teased, removing his hand and squeezing Eames hip gently.

“Your sexual harassment is so blatant darling.” Eames gasped, covering Edie’s ears playfully whilst walking into the house.

After they paid the driver and finally shifted everything into the hallway, far enough to shut the front door, Eames carefully undid the papoose and let Arthur lay the baby down on the sofa to finish her nap.

“So...” Arthur mumbled, moving to the kitchen and fiddling with the baby’s bottles.

“So....” Eames reiterated, leaning against the countertop, smiling to himself.

“What to do now I wonder?” he said turning to copy Eames stance.

“Well,” the broader man began, moving towards Arthur to drape loose arms around his waist. “We could go upstairs, strip naked and frolic through fields of pleasure?” he whispered with a wet kiss to Arthur’s pale, smooth throat.

“The baby...” Arthur reminded him in a breathy voice.

“Mmmm...” Eames mumbled, lips still attached.

“Eames” he whined, grin spreading.

“So we can’t do anything that involves nudity or beds?” Eames frowned, looking every bit the child.

Arthur dropped his head to Eames’s shoulder, chuckling as he stroked his hands across the broad back beneath his fingertips.

“Unless it involves a bath or sleeping, I’m afraid not.....oh don’t sulk.” He admonished, lightly swatting Eames chest. “You know I’d like nothing more than to take you upstairs, lay you down on that big comfy bed and ravish you, but you’ll have to be a good boy and wait until we can take the child home to her confidence trickster parents.”

Before Eames could reply, or even taste anymore of Arthur’s skin, the baby started to stir, mewling like a kitten and whining for her bottle.

“This could be like a glimpse into our future Eames. Near constant cock-blocking by small person...” Arthur huffed, pushing gently against Eames shoulders.

He sighed and let him move to attend to bottles and formula.

“....for years!” Arthur added dramatically as he disappeared into the living room.

As Arthur dipped down to the sofa to scoop the baby up, Eames stood by the doorway, watching and listening to his interactions with Edie. How he talked softly, but with purpose, soothing and reassuring her, rocking her gently, lulling her back into dreams.

Eames pondered on whether or not to tell Arthur that he would happily have his future include a tiny baby of their own, one that they could love and lavish with affection, but he decided that for now he should try to enjoy living in the moment. 

As Edie finished her feed, yawning in such an adorable way, bringing a fully genuine smile to Arthur’s face, he decided that the moment was pretty damn good, and the future could wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus! You shit!

They’d been foolish. Foolish, over-confident and downright flippant.

 

Now they were being punished.

 

A screeching wail that bordered on glass shattering ripped through every room in the house. Eames frantically tried to mix formula, glasses slipping down his nose as he scalded himself with boiling water.

 

Arthur could be heard pacing the length of the upstairs, shushing and comforting Edie as she broke her heart crying.

 

“Eames…come on!” He shouted as Eames rushed from the kitchen.

 

As he ascended the stairs, Arthur appeared at the top, face slack with tiredness, with Edie kicking her legs against his stomach. Just as Eames reached the step below them, he shook the bottle as he’d seen Ariadne and Arthur do dozens of times. It all happened so quickly, Eames didn’t fully understand what he’d done until the screeching stopped.

 

As he’d shook the bottle, the lid had flown off, the milk erupting in a great arch, covering his head, most of his t-shirt and a good section of the carpet.

 

Arthur had managed to step out of the way, and as he stood just staring at the complete mess that was Eames, both he and the baby dissolved into giggles.

 

“Quite.” Eames sniffed, inhaling a few droplets of milk that had ran down his nose.

 

“Excuse me darlings.” He added, making his way to the bathroom to clean up.

 

“Oh God Eames…” Arthur howled, balancing the baby on his hip and wiping tears from his eyes.

 

“Who’s that funny man Edie?” He cooed, pointing at Eames as he followed him to the bathroom.

 

Edie continued to gurgle happily, little hands grasping for Eames.

 

“So…you think this is funny do you?” Eames goaded, slowly edging closer to Arthur. 

 

“Hilarious.” Arthur chuckled, attention firmly on the baby.

 

Eames could see his opportunity and plastered himself to Arthur’s back in a flash, arms going around him and the baby. He began to rub his milk covered face along Arthur’s neck and cheek, coating the smaller man, before he could escape.

 

“Jesus! You shit!” Spluttered Arthur, trying his best to contain a laugh.

 

“You know if I wasn’t holding this baby right now...” He began.

 

“You’d drag me to the floor and have your filthy way with me…I know.” Eames added, rolling his eyes playfully.

 

“No. I’d kick your sorry ass first. THEN I’d have my filthy way with you.” Arthur smirked, dimples surfacing.

 

“Darling, you’re so romantic.” Eames retorted, stroking his thumb along Arthur’s cheek and across a dimple.

 

Arthur blushed and leant into the touch for a moment, before belatedly remembering the sticky formula clinging to his face and clothes.

 

“Come on you big softie, let’s get ourselves cleaned up and into bed. At least all this jerking around has tired Edie out.” Arthur noticed, watching as the baby’s eyelids fluttered, fighting to stay open for the fun.

 

“She’s gonna break a lot of hearts, this one.” Eames whispered, eyes softening as he took in the sleepy girl. “Just like you love.” He added, gaze moving to Arthur.

 

“Break dance, not hearts. That’s my motto.” Arthur grinned, leaving Eames to muffle a laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh darling, you're very naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Phone sex, mentions of oral sex and general smuttiness.

A few days later, Arthur leant against the frame of the front door, with Edie balanced heavily on his hip, as he kissed Eames goodbye. The long weekend was well and truly over and now it was time to get back on the wheel.

 

For Eames anyway. 

 

Arthur had no deadlines, no appointments, and no urgent meetings with his editor. Instead he had baby TV, bottle feeds and dirty diapers to change.

 

As Eames trudged down the driveway, waving and blowing kisses over his shoulder, Arthur smiled and waited ‘til he’d turned the corner before closing the door and pressing on with his day.

 

“What shall we do today then little Miss poopy-pants?” Arthur asked, kneeling beside Edie as he changed what seemed like his hundredth diaper.

 

Edie’s only response was a dismissive grunt, followed by a lethal kick planted too near his crotch for comfort.

 

Later that day, as Arthur was feeding the baby, getting mashed pears hurled at him by a tiny spoon wielding hand, his phone started to buzz next to him.

 

“H-hello?” he answered, pressing the phone between his shoulder and cheek, juggling bowls of baby food.

 

“Hello darling...” came Eames’s low, gravelly reply from the other end. “… Am I interrupting something?” he continued in the same toe curling voice.

 

“No, I’m just feeding the baby. What makes you think you were interrupting something?” Arthur asked, brow furrowing, as Edie decided that fruit made better abstract art than food.

 

“Well…you sound quite stressed, mithered almost, and you didn’t know it was me calling right away.”

 

Arthur sighed, trying to take back control of lunch with baby wipes and light tuts aimed at Edie.

 

“I’m just a bit more out of practice with kids than I first thought, that’s all. I think we should give Ari and Yusuf more credit really.”

 

“You’re amazing at everything my love. Those hands of yours…God those hands…they can do anything….”

 

Arthur suddenly felt a very familiar feeling settle in his chest as Eames practically purred through the phone.

 

“Eames? Are you….are you touching yourself?” Arthur whispered; face heating up and eyes crinkling with amusement.

 

The line was silent for a moment, but Arthur could make out the heavy breaths and little moans that pushed their way through Eames lips.

 

“Eames?” Arthur grinned, standing to move into the hallway, out of Edie’s ear shot.

 

“Arthurrr….I couldn’t help myself. I was just innocently sitting at my desk, when all of a sudden I had these very graphic images of last night’s activities.” Eames replied, breath heavy and voice hopeful.

 

Arthur’s tongue slid out to moisten his lips almost unconsciously.

 

“My mind seems to have drawn a blank. Maybe you could refresh my memory hm?”

 

“Oh darling, you’re very naughty.” Eames gasped.

 

“I’m waiting Mr Eames...” 

 

Arthur peeked his head back in on the baby as she pursued her pear themed designs. She’d be occupied for a few more minutes. Plenty of time for Arthur to engage in some well-deserved adult time.

 

“Well, if I remember correctly….you were laying across the bed on your stomach, skin totally bare and your hair still damp and mussed from that hot shower you’d just taken…”

 

“Yeah...” 

 

“…Edie had gone down and was sleeping soundly, so I crept to your side, not wanting to wake you….then I slowly ran my fingertips along that soft bit of skin along the inside of your thigh…you know that part?”

 

“How could I not….you spend hours just dragging those lips of yours all over there, letting your tongue dip out to taste me.”

 

“Mmmm, I love that you know what it does to me...”

 

“Keep going...” Arthur shuddered.

 

“You have no idea what you do to me love.” Eames moaned.

 

Arthur let his hand fall to the aching bulge, pushing at his zipper. “I think I have some idea…keep going Eames, fuck...” he croaked, as he gripped himself harder.

 

“Then I let my hand drift up along your arse, just barely touching you…..teasing myself. But I couldn’t hold back for long…I very rarely can when it comes to you. So when I got to the warm dip at the bottom of your back, I had to feel you properly. I wanted to leave a mark. Something you’ll only ever let me do…right darling?”

 

“Y-yes...only you. I only ever want you to touch me…” Arthur whispered, biting his lip against a moan.

 

“Good…that’s sooo good.” Eames continued, control already starting to leave him.

 

“Eames.” Arthur said, trying to get Eames back on point.

 

“Sorry...sorry...back to restoring your memory.” He replied, grin present through the lust filled rumble.

 

“I leant over you on the bed, and slowly started to kiss and nibble your gorgeous, smooth skin. Right above your arse. Right on that sensitive little dip….”

 

Arthur’s hand travelled to that spot on his back, still warm and beautifully sore from the dedication Eames had shown it. 

 

“Then I woke up…” he smiled, remembering how he’d felt.

 

“Then you woke up...” Eames repeated, smile evident in his own voice.

 

“….And you looked over your shoulder at me, with those devastating eyes of yours. So I crawled up over you, leaned down and…”

 

“Kissed me in that toe curling, sheet gripping way.” Arthur supplied, groping himself with more purpose.

 

Eames seemed to appreciate Arthur’s input, if the quickened breath and lack of talking was anything to go by.

 

“Then you sat up so quickly, and straddled me. You started to grind against me, with those amazing hips of yours. You just kept pushing against me, and I knew you were close. I can always tell. Your eyes squeeze tight, and you wet and bite your lips, like you  
don’t want to let go. When you came, your whole body just relaxed, like you’d been wound up for days…..and I just let you lay there on top of me, was happy to let your fall asleep there….but you had other ideas, didn’t you darling?”

 

“What can I say….I’m nothing if not attentive.” Arthur laughed, trying to contain himself. To enjoy this moment for longer.

 

“Would you like to take it from here love? I’m sure my memory will be slightly hazier than yours from this point….”

 

Arthur thought back to the night before, and felt himself get harder if it was possible.

 

“…I-I unbuttoned your shirt…slow…I wanted to take my time and enjoy every inch of skin I could. I kissed and bit my way all the way down to your trousers. I got a bit impatient with your belt and just dragged it off….then I practically clawed your underwear off you.”

 

“There’s no practically about it darling….” Eames chuckled.

 

“I wanted your cock in my mouth so bad. God, you tasted so good...” Arthur groaned, suddenly not able to hold it in anymore. 

 

“Jesus….keep going darling….please keep going…”

 

“I took everything into my mouth straight away. I took you all the way down my throat, because I needed to feel it all. I ran my tongue along that sensitive patch, right near the base, then when I reached the tip, I swirled my tongue around your foreskin, like you love me doing. I suckled every drop of pre-cum and massaged your balls, squeezing just a bit harder than you can stand, because I knew you could take it. I knew that you wanted it. You moaned my name so beautifully when I did it, and I wanted to make it last longer, but I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to devour you. When you did come, I couldn’t bear to miss a single drop of you, so I kept my lips wrapped tight around the head of your amazing cock, and I lapped and sucked up every bit….” 

 

Arthur knew he was on the edge. His eyes were screwing shut, just like Eames had said. He could also tell that Eames was one word away from coming all over his stupid business suit. The one that always made Arthur frown, the one that Eames looked gorgeous in, but didn’t look like Eames in. He wanted to mess that suit up.

 

“Eamessss...” he moaned at length, finally letting himself express how turned on he was.

 

On the other end of the phone, Arthur could hear a choked sob and Eames moan his name in return as he tipped over the edge, only deep breaths breaking through the silence. Arthur rubbed against his own cock through his pants, biting his fist to muffle the constant moans and gasps that tumbled from his lips.

 

“I love you…” Eames whispered through the phone, having gained some form of coherency.

 

All Arthur could feel was wave after wave of pleasure crash over him, and all he could hear was the sound of his heart thumping hard in his ear, and Eames’s words.

 

“I know you do baby….” Arthur managed to gasp. “…I’ve loved you since the day we met.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good work Mr Eames. Very Good work.

After Eames had said his goodbyes to Arthur and cleaned himself up; enough to be presentable anyway, he exited the small stationary cupboard and headed back to his desk. Hopefully Mr Saito hadn’t noticed his absence. Eames didn’t think his boss would appreciate hot as all hell phone sex on company time.  
Just as Eames began to settle into his current project, smile impossible to tamp down as his mind replayed his delightful afternoon conversation, his aforementioned boss appeared as if from thin air, at his side. Eames flinched reflexively, mouth forming a soft ‘O’.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything Mr Eames?” Saito asked in his usual polite tone.

“Ah, of course not Sir. Did you need to see me?” Eames asked, brows creased and slightly confused.

“If you have a moment.” Saito replied, in a tone that left Eames no room to decline.

Saito had already begun to wend his way back to his office, stopping to chat briefly with several staff, preferring to interact with his employees as often as he could. Eames stood up warily, slipping his jacket back on, mind racing through possible reasons for this impromptu meeting. He could only conclude that he’d been spotted in the stationary cupboard, maybe my Mr Saito himself, or maybe a new junior architect, looking to get in the bosses good books by snitching on him.

As Eames reached Saito’s office, the man himself was already seated behind his desk, own jacket removed, and sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He had a brilliant poker face and looked stern often, so Eames couldn’t determine what the man might say next.

“Sir?” Eames enquired, knocking gently on the open door.

“Come in Mr Eames, please sit down.” Saito answered, gesturing to the comfy armchairs across from him.

Eames walked gingerly to the seats, heart beginning to beat quicker, the nearer he got. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat, a sure sign of his nervousness. He was starting to second guess himself, wondering how stealthy he’d really been, tucked into a corner, boxes of staples digging into his back, biting his forearm to stop from moaning too loudly, but not doing a very good job as Arthur rocked his damn world.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve called you in here on such short notice, am I right?” Saito spoke, breaking his train of thought. 

Saito leaned forward in his seat as Eames squirmed uncomfortably under his penetrative gaze, nodding jerkily, not trusting himself to speak.

“Well, I had a very interesting conversation earlier today. I tried to find you then, but you weren’t at your desk.”

“Yes Sir, I know…but I was just…” Eames tried, struggling to think of a decent enough excuse.

“Don’t worry Mr Eames; I have your ear now.” Saito added, cutting Eames off smoothly.

Before Eames could reply or question his presence in the man’s office, Saito smiled warmly and motioned to Eames most recent completed work. The one he’d finished on his anniversary.  
Eames had been too flustered to notice it at all when he’d first sat down, but now he recognised it straight away, and felt a sigh of relief that this conversation was nothing to do with his disappearance from his desk. Although that worry had faded, he felt a new ball of panic settle into the pit of his stomach. Was all his hard work being brought into question? Was he getting fired? 

Again, Saito spoke before Eames could focus on producing words.

“I brought you in here Mr Eames, to inform you of your promotion.” Saito grinned, probably noting Eames’ distress.

“My what?!” Eames all but shrieked, rising from his seat quickly in shock.

He caught himself a second later, sitting back down and clearing his throat.

“I’m sorry Sir, but did you say promotion?” Eames asked sceptically.

“Yes Mr Eames. As I said earlier, I had a very interesting conversation this morning; with the senior associates. They were all very impressed with your latest work, as am I.” 

Eames couldn’t really find any words, still in a state of shock.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how hard you work. Late hours, exceptional creativity, insightful ideas. You’re very deserving of this position, and I hope you will accept?” Saito asked, still smiling.

Eames stood, arm reaching out to shake Saito’s, smile bursting across his face and heart beating heavily for an entirely different reason now.

“Of course I’ll accept Mr Saito, Sir, thank you for this opportunity, I won’t let you down. I- thank you…” He babbled, not realising he was still shaking Saito’s hand rather excessively. Saito continued to smile though, clearly pleased with his decision.

Eames released his boss’s hand and started to make his way out of the room, continuing his ramblings of thanks, cheeks starting to ache from smiling. As he was nearly out the door, Saito stopped him.

“Forgetting something?” He chuckled, holding his hand out with something sitting in the middle on his palm.

Eames made his way back over quickly, confusion written on his face.

“The key to your new office Mr Eames.” Saito confirmed, still amused with Eames and his reaction.

Eames retrieved the key - His key from the other man’s hand and clutched it proudly.

“Good work Mr Eames. Very good work.” 

Eames knew that was his cue to leave, as his senior sat back in his chair and resumed doing whatever it was he’d been doing before their discussion. 

The rest of the day seemed to whir past Eames. It all felt a bit too good to be true. Like a dream he was bound to wake up from. He accepted congratulations from co-workers, as well as some jealous side-long glances. He greeted every senior architect that stopped by his desk to pat him on the back and spoke in great detail about the project that had landed him the promotion. Then, brimming with excitement, he packed his few belongings and moved into his new office. It was light and spacious, and more importantly quiet and private. He felt like he could get more work done in the relative solitude, without resorting to the rigorous late nights. Although Eames was eager to settle himself in, he was more than ready to go home and celebrate with the person who mattered the most. His darling.

The train ride home was evidence to Eames’ good mood. It was the usual crowded mess of bodies that it always was, but Eames spent the entire journey smiling distantly and watching the city morph into suburbia.

Eames had almost forgotten about Edie as he strode up the driveway and all but burst through the front door. He listened carefully as he gently pushed the heavy front door closed, but the house was quiet. No screaming babies or Arthur for that matter. Even Peppa didn’t come to greet him, as was the usual script.

As Eames tiptoed silently towards the living room he heard the faintest of noises. He recognised the sound straight away. He maneuvered carefully, taking care not to step on dog or baby toys, and stood gazing down on the adorable scene before him. 

Spread lazily along the couch nearest the window was Arthur and the baby. Arthur’s head was tilted towards his right shoulder, facing Eames, and while one hand was loose and curled around the baby’s bottle, the other was curled strongly and reassuringly around Edie’s tiny frame. Cocooned in blankets, she lay stretched out along his chest and stomach. Both were breathing softly and little snores broke through Arthur’s lips on each exhale. Arthur mustn’t have expected to fall asleep as there were markers and notes from his next novel littering the area around them. Peppa had made himself at home on those, sleeping fitfully by Arthur’s feet.

While Eames was busy gushing and grinning at the sight, Arthur began to stir, no doubt feeling eyes on him. He looked beautifully bewildered for a moment, all sloe eyed and soft featured, hair a wild tangle. Eames loved and treasured these private glimpses he caught of his Arthur. Would happily remain in bed for days, weeks even, just to indulge. 

“Hey you.” Arthur gruffed softly, voice still thick with sleep.

“Hello darling. Did you have a nice sleep?” Eames grinned, gliding his fingers along Arthur’s sharp cheekbones and up into his wild hair.

“Mmmm, yeah. What time is it?”

“Six-thirty just turned. Do you want me to put Edie down in her crib while you put the kettle on?” Eames suggested, engrossed in his task.

“I’d love to say no, because this feels so nice, but yeah…take her up, if you don’t mind.”

Eames pulled his fingers back and eased Edie, blankets an’ all, up from Arthur’s chest and into his arms. She wriggled grouchily at first, but then eased back into sleep with a few sucks of her pacifier and some gentle rocking.

As he swayed smoothly, making sure the baby would indeed sleep, Arthur stretched himself awake, his body arching up off the couch very enticingly, sending a shiver down Eames back, and into his toes.

“You wicked temptation, love.” Eames smirked.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but continued to stretch, clearly making a show of it.

Eames chuckled, grinning widely as he ascended the stairs to sort Edie out, grabbing a fresh bottle on his way. 

On returning back downstairs, baby monitor in hand, he went straight to the kitchen, already smelling the strong coffee Arthur all but lived on when he was writing. As expected Arthur was busying himself at the sink, clearing the few dishes away that were left over from lunchtime. He’d tamed his hair slightly and some leftover lasagne was cooking away in the oven.

Eames moved to his back, wrapping his arms solidly around Arthur’s waist. He pressed a kiss to Arthur’s shoulder, before placing his chin there, quickly relaxing into the familiar smell and feel of his partner. After a quiet moment, Arthur turned to face Eames, arms going up around his neck to ease him down into a proper kiss, moaning eagerly.

Eames broke the kiss reluctantly, feeling the excitement of his news ready to burst out of him. Arthur smiled up at him, openly and full of dimples, already waiting for him to speak.

“I had a very nice talk with my boss today, darling.” He began, hands rubbing shapes into Arthur’s back.

“Did you now…well was it nicer than our little talk?” Arthur teased, rocking his hips into Eames’.

“No conversation could be nicer than that one.” Eames grinned. “It was however, an informative affair.” He continued.

“Oh?” Arthur asked, interest clear.

“Mhm. As of today my little sex-pot, you are looking at the new senior associate of Saito & Saito Architecture.” Eames announced.

“No freakin’ way!!” Arthur all but screamed, eyes wide.

“Yes, freakin’ way darling!” Eames laughed.

Arthur immediately pulled him back down into a spine tingling kiss.

“Congratulations baby!” He beamed, when they pulled apart. “I’m so proud of you.” He finished, punctuating with another smouldering kiss.

Before he knew what was happening, Arthur ducked away and moved to turn the kettle and oven off.

“What are you doing?” He asked, brows knitted together.

“To hell with the lasagne!” Arthur shouted, moving quickly through the kitchen, before turning to smile at Eames. 

“Get upstairs, get naked and get comfy. We’re going to celebrate!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Porny, smutty sex.
> 
> I've never written a full on sex scene before, so I don't know how good it'll be. Sorry guys!

Arthur had jogged quite merrily towards the staircase, arousal clear through his dimpled smile. He hadn’t been expecting Eames to swoop in right behind him though, before he could climb one step.  
Eames crouched slightly before hoisting Arthur fully over his shoulder, his darling’s perfect jean-clad arse within biting distance.

“Ahh!” Arthur squealed between giggles as Eames sunk his teeth into the nearest cheek.

He playfully slapped Eames’s back as the burly Brit pounded up the stairs, chest rumbling with poorly concealed laughter.

Eames barged through the door to their bedroom and tumbled onto the bed with Arthur sprawled underneath him, breath pushing past his lips in unsteady heaves. Eames slotted a thigh between Arthur’s legs to provide some friction for his hardening cock, which the smaller man seized upon, as he began to thrust slowly but purposefully against the proffered limb.

Arthur radiated frustration as he tried to tug at Eames clothing; kiss him and ride the thick thigh between his legs all at once. He was desperate with need, on the border between rational and fuck-me-before-I-kill-you.

Eames calmed him down by linking his fingers with Arthur’s and pushing them into the soft duvet above his head, pushing back against each hard thrust, and devouring his lips.

Arthur broke the kiss to trace his nose along Eames’s cheekbones and jaw, before staring deeply into his eyes.

“I want you to slick yourself up, nice and wet. Then I want you to fuck me as deep and as hard as you can, into this mattress. I want to feel it for days.” He moaned, tugging Eames’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Eames flexed his fingers in Arthur’s, pinning his hands harder, and pressing the full length of his covered cock against his hip.

“Oh darling, you have no idea of all the bad things I want to do to you.” He rumbled, moving down Arthur’s neck to bite and suck hotly at the pale skin there.

“Mmm, Jesus Eames…please just….I need to feel you inside me right the fuck now.” Arthur hissed, eyelids fluttering closed.

Eames had never been one to deny such polite requests, especially not when the man he loved was writhing underneath him, looking like a dream come true.

“Okay love, I’ve got you.” Eames soothed, reaching over Arthur to fetch the lube from the bedside drawer, hands shaking with anticipation.

With his hands now free, Arthur resumed his earlier task of getting Eames naked as soon as physically possible. He began to look more focused then, spurred on, even as several buttons were ripped clean off Eames’s shirt.

“Do you maybe feel like helping me out Mr Eames?” Arthur growled, abandoning the tricky buckle of Eames’s belt and tearing at his own clothing.

Eames hadn’t realised he’d just been laying there, eyes glazed, getting increasingly turned on by Arthur’s wild behaviour. 

He began to claw at the remainder of his own clothes awkwardly, not wanting to lose the electric feel of Arthur’s skin on his own. He finally jerked his underwear off, hearing the wet, heavy smack of his cock on his darling’s now completely bare skin.

As Eames resumed his hold on Arthur’s wrists and ducked in for another kiss, Arthur turned his face away. Eames pouted and tried again, but again Arthur evaded the plump lips. He spread his thighs swiftly and had them wrapped around Eames waist tightly, in what Eames recognised as a warning.

“I know how much you love working me open, finger by finger. Wringing out every moan and taking your time – but if you so much as think about depriving me of your cock for another minute…” Arthur squeezed his thighs around Eames in a vice like grip to demonstrate his point. 

“Are we clear?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Loud and clear my dove.” Eames choked, his breath cut short at the harsh compression.

“Good boy.” Arthur smiled, releasing his hold gently.

Eames knew that the bruises left would only be the first of many, as he nipped at Arthur’s kiss swollen lips again.

He felt the need to push his luck as much as he could despite the threat, continuing to caress Arthur’s lips with his own, until Arthur broke away, pushing against the restraint on his hands. Eames released his hold, noting how Arthur kept his hands in place. He pulled Arthur’s legs from around his middle, and moved back onto his knees to retrieve the lube he’d dropped earlier.

“Just spread your legs a little wider for me darling. That’s it…” He soothed, stroking his hands down Arthur’s inner thighs, kneading gently.

Eames flicked the cap off the bottle and emptied a generous amount on to his free hand, coating his leaking cock, feeling pre-come mixing with it, as he thoroughly covered himself. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to finger you just a tiny bit, love?” He smirked as Arthur licked his lips, watching as Eames jerked himself languidly.

“Definitely not. I told you I….” He began, brow furrowing.

“Want to feel it for days….I know.” Eames teased.

He slowed his hand to a stop and leaned down to push apart the cheeks of Arthur’s arse, rubbing his slicked thumb over the tight little pucker there, lining his cock up.

As he breached the first ring of muscle, Arthur’s back arched from the bed with Eames’ name pushing past his lips on a gasp.

Eames stopped, surprised by how receptive Arthur was already.

“Christ, keep going Eames…please!” Arthur pleaded, hands grabbing for Eames.

Eames pushed a few more inches into Arthur’s tight, hot arse on a quick thrust that had him dragging his nails down Eames’s back, then swept the damp fringe from Arthur’s forehead as he leant down to swallow every moan in a searing kiss.

“You’re amazing darling.” Eames growled as he finally thrust in fully, feeling his hips brushing the backs of Arthur’s legs.

He began to move slowly, not wanting to actually hurt Arthur. He was eager to totally ravish the beautiful man wriggling around impatiently below him, but didn’t want to rush and lose control.

Arthur’s legs rose shakily from the bed to wrap around Eames waist as he began to rock marginally quicker, pushing with more force. His hands came soon after; caressing Eames’s neck, and pulling him down so the two men were chest to chest, and panting against one another’s mouths.

On his next thrust, Eames knew without searching for it, that he’d hit that tiny bundle of nerves inside of Arthur when the smaller man’s eyes shot open and a moan worthy of porn erupted from his slack mouth.

“Right there, yeah….Mmmm Eames!” Arthur sighed, licking his way into Eames’s mouth.

Eames couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

He gripped Arthur’s hips hard enough to leave imprints, before thrusting back and forth into Arthur like a piston, sending him practically into the headboard.

Arthur could only cry out intelligibly and toss his head back and forth as Eames continued to pound into him with everything he had, hitting on his prostate with every thrust.

“Ea-eames….I – I neeeeed…oh Jesus, oh Jesus, oh Jesus.” He shouted, arms flailing wildly, sending pillows flying from the bed and swiping the contents of the nightstand onto the floor.

Eames slowed down minutely to grab hold of Arthur’s cock, red and pulsing pre-come constantly. He didn’t have the brain power to focus on technique, so he just stroked Arthur in time to his thrusts. Arthur didn’t last long before he was coming in long, thick ropes all over his stomach, fingers twisted so tight in the duvet cover, that his knuckles were white and mouth open on a silent scream.

The sight sent an extra spike of pleasure straight down Eames spine and he found himself tensing up as he came harder than he can remember inside of Arthur, some of it spilling out and onto the covers.

His entire body felt like jelly as he all but collapsed on top of Arthur, breath ragged, unable to form a coherent word. 

The pair lay there together for what could have been hours, before Eames managed to push himself onto his back, pulling a still boneless Arthur to his chest to card fingers softly through his tangled hair.

“What. The. Hell. Was. That?” Arthur asked a moment later, sounding amazed and overwhelmed.

“I don’t know darling…but I need to marry you immediately, if not sooner.” 

Arthur turned his head to look up at Eames, face breaking into a full blown smile and laughter bubbling in his chest.

Eames returned the smile and cuddled closer to the man he loved, promising himself that he’d get up sooner or later to shower and clean up the mess. 

Probably later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Very slight bit of side-angst 
> 
> Hiya,
> 
> I'm sorry I've been an awful author and left you hanging for so long. I'll try to be diligent and update as often as possible from now on. I'd just rather give you my best, than something I didn't really care for. Thank you for being extremely patient with me and I hope you still enjoy my little story. Hopefully, I can win you all back with some porn in the next chapter?
> 
> Enjoy.

The next day, just as Eames was saying his goodbyes at the front door before heading off to work, the phone in the hallway rang loudly; interrupting a lovely slow snog he was very much enjoying. Arthur broke away, flushed and eyes apologetic as he walked the few steps to pick up the receiver and sigh a greeting to the rude bugger phoning at this time of morning. 

Arthur smiled brightly upon recognising the person on the other end of the line.

“Hey Ari… No, don’t worry, we were up anyway.”

After a moment he glanced up at Eames, a worried look overtaking his smile. “What’s wrong?” Eames whispered, mirroring his expression. Arthur shook his head and listened intently, muttering a few affirmations in reply to Ariadne.

“Ari!” He interjected firmly, obviously having to raise his voice in order to be heard. 

“Calm down. We’ll take care of everything. Give Yusuf our best and call me when you can, okay honey?” Eames frowned at this, closing the front door and moving to stand at Arthur’s shoulder.

There was a brief pause before Arthur smiled a little sadly. “We love you too. Take care.”

Once Arthur had hung up, he turned to face Eames, scrubbing a hand over his face. “What is it darling?” Eames asked, pulling Arthur’s hands into his own and rubbing his thumbs soothingly over them. 

“Yusuf’s mother had a stroke last night and he and Ariadne want to fly over there to be with her. She’s going to be okay, but you know how close they are. Anyway, Ari wanted to know if we’d watch Edie while they’re away. She was worried that she was asking too much of us, but I said that we’d take care of her.” He finished, mouth turned down in a concerned frown.

“Oh God. How awful. Well, of course we’ll look after Edie. The poor little mite.” Eames said, glancing in her direction.

The baby was happily kicking away on her play mat in the living room, belly full and totally oblivious to the dour news.

Once assuring himself that she hadn't somehow picked up on the bad vibes through some magical baby witchcraft, he embraced Arthur properly and spoke against his shoulder.

"Shall I stay home with you today, love?"

Arthur gently shook his head, giving Eames middle a squeeze and catching his gaze. "No. You've only just received your promotion. You can't be taking personal days off so soon." He smiled, showing his dimples. "I appreciate the thought though, babe."

They managed to press a few more desperate and heated kisses to one another’s lips before time was really against Eames. He whined pitifully when Arthur pried himself away, but couldn't feel embarrassed as Arthur looked equally disappointed and hot under the collar.

Eames once again looked to Edie on his way to the door, seeing her big brown eyes staring back up at him. "Will you look after my darling for me whilst I'm at work today, baby girl?" He cooed. Edie gurgled in response and bit her little fist. Eames saw it as confirmation.

He gave one last pointed look at Arthur as he slipped out the door. "To be continued." He promised, in a growl that he knew from experience made Arthur shiver.

Eames day dragged by to an excruciating degree, peppered with well wishes for Ariadne and Yusuf and further congratulations on his promotion. He tried to keep his mind occupied with his newest project, but his traitorous eyes kept drifting back to the clock. Having the long weekend with Arthur had spoiled him and once he'd had a taste, he craved it even more so than before. He knew he'd neglected his darling, but he was hopeful that now he'd achieved his goal at work, he'd be more focused on his home life. 

He not only wanted to get back home to his boyfriend, but to Edie as well. She was a mixture of his two closest friends and as such, he loved her fiercely. Having the two of them waiting back at home for him, while his day continued at a snail’s pace was killing him.

He was brought back to a memory of Arthur last night; bleary eyed, with his hair in total disarray from their enthusiastic shagging, cradling the baby in his arms, humming softly and rocking her back to sleep. Eames’ heart had clenched at the sight and he wondered how it was possible to fall even more in love with him. Once Arthur had settled the baby in her bed, he had staggered to the doorway, wordlessly clasped Eames hand in his own and led him back to the bedroom where they cuddled into one another, Arthur snoring softly and Eames smiling stupidly as sleep took him over.

He kept that image in his mind as an incentive as he thrust himself back into work. 

Arthur was planning to write a little today. 

He’d changed his mind once he’d spoken to Ariadne. 

He decided that he’d spend the whole day fussing over Edie instead. He gave her a warm bath not long after Eames had left for work, laughing as she batted at the bubbles around her, splashing him several times with a wicked grin pulling at her mouth. As he dressed her afterwards, he blew raspberries on her stomach and playfully nibbled at her chubby little legs, earning himself a round of squealing, contagious laughter and a few firm tugs on his hair. 

“Eames likes it when I do that too.” He confessed to her, in between giggles.

The sun peaked around lunch time and he kept the French doors open to let the warm breeze blow through the house. The sound of birdsong seemed to captivate Edie as Arthur tried to feed her. Each time the spoon was close to her mouth, another tweet would catch her attention and she’d twist and turn in her seat, trying to find the source.

After ten minutes of unsuccessful attempts, he decided to move them outside for a little picnic. 

When he’d applied sunscreen to the baby, they ventured out into the garden, Arthur laying a soft blanket down beneath them and although Edie still squirmed and looked all around her in amazement, she finally let herself be fed the banana pudding. Thankfully she didn’t make him wear any of it.

They spent most of the afternoon rolling around on the blanket, laughing and enjoying the sun. Once the baby tired of the birds, they played with some of her toys and Arthur even made a little daisy chain and placed it like a crown on top of Edie’s soft curls. 

When her eyelids began to grow heavy, he gently plucked her from the ground and took her to the pop up crib to nap, placing her tiny garland on the kitchen table for later. She was out like a light as soon as he laid her down and Arthur quickly went outside to pack up their little picnic area.

He glanced at the kitchen clock as he came back inside, seeing that it was still a couple of hours before Eames was due home. He was looking forward to Eames fulfilling his promise from that morning, but he knew that the longer he thought about it, the more he’d watch the clock and the time would be go torturously slow. 

He resolved to curl up on the couch with a good book until then, warm from the sun and content as he listened to the sleepy sighs of the baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me your hands.
> 
> Warnings: Porn

Arthur hadn’t been eagerly listening out for Eames arrival home, per se. He just had very good hearing, that’s all.

At the first scrape of his key in the front door, Arthur was up off the couch, almost forgetting to be quiet, lest he wake Edie and incur her wrath. His book lay forgotten behind him and he nearly trampled Peppa in his eagerness to reach the hallway first. Peppa was a total daddy’s boy when it came to his boyfriend, so Arthur usually had to show his face first, before the pup distracted him with his fat little belly and excited yaps.

He’d spent the last hour and a half winding himself into a near frenzy. He’d tried to remain focused on the novel in his lap, but as usual, Eames managed to sneak his way inside his head and put down roots. Arthur had mentally gone through the various scenarios he wanted them to engage in, in detail, having to bite down on moans and breathy whimpers when his writer’s imagination vividly painted some of the filthier scenes in his mind’s eye. He’d very nearly cum in his pants like a teenager when one of his favourite scenes replayed itself, over and over. It ironically involved Eames pushing him to the edge of orgasm for hours, not allowing him to find release, until he was half mad, twisting the bed sheets in his hands, voice hoarse from his cries, near exhaustion, but loving every second because all his senses could grasp was Eames. Nothing but Eames. He’d take care of Arthur eventually. He always did. But the lead up was nothing short of spectacular.

He quickly pulled himself back to the present. Eames was here now. He had little use for his imagination anymore, not when he was inches away from the real thing.

Eames had rushed from the office as soon as he could. He’d forced himself to work extra hard all day, just so he could leave at a reasonable hour. For the second time that week, he’d swept out with the masses, instead of wearily trudging past security as the quiet of the building bore down on him.

He was home now though. The front door being the last barrier between him and his darling.

Eames kind of hoped to find Arthur dozing on the couch again. Loose and relaxed, smelling like baby powder and beautifully sleep mussed.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted though when upon entering the house he was quickly set upon. In a flurry of long limbs and dark hair, Arthur lunged at him, legs taut around his waist and arms around his neck, forcefully bringing their lips together. His brain quickly caught up with him and he let his briefcase drop to the floor with a loud clatter, so he could return the tight embrace and roughly lick his way into Arthur’s mouth, coaxing a relieved gasp out of his perfect little mouth. 

“God, I’ve been waiting to do that all day.” Arthur moaned, resting his forehead against Eames’.

Eames chuckled, lowering his hands to cradle Arthur’s arse.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, gorgeous.” He smiled, kneading the firm muscle under his hands.

They stayed like that for a short while, tenderly kissing and nuzzling, before Eames remembered he hadn’t seen or heard the baby yet. He craned his neck and quizzically cast an eye into the living room. Arthur seemed lost in his own thoughts, brushing his nose along Eames’ pulse point, sighing contently.

“Darling, where’s Edie?”

Arthur slowly glanced up at him, eyes half lidded and mouth quirked into a soft grin. 

“Sleeping… I thought we might take advantage and steal a few minutes for ourselves, before she woke up.”

His voice was all innocence, but his eyes were dancing with barely concealed hunger.

Before he could reply, Arthur had already begun to slide their lips together, teasingly caressing Eames tongue with soft licks. 

“Are you sure she won’t wake?” Eames breathed, trying to resist the devilish seduction and at least attempt a responsible reply. His body was all too willing to throw caution to the wind though as he was almost achingly hard already from Arthur’s simple presence.

“Mm...m’sure…come on…” Arthur moaned, tugging him deeper into his mouth.

Eames didn’t have enough coherent thought left in him to argue; instead he clung tighter to Arthur and carried him down the hall and into the laundry room, one hand drifting up into the back of Arthur’s hair, pulling his head back roughly to suck and bite at his throat. If Arthur had been in his right mind, he would have stifled the loud sobs pushing their way out of his mouth, but secretly Eames was glad he was too aroused to think straight. 

Once they reached the small room off the kitchen, Eames pushed the door closed behind them, reluctantly pulling away and patting Arthur’s backside, indicating for him to release his legs from around his waist. Arthur groaned from the loss, but as soon as Eames viciously gripped his hips and pushed his pants and underwear down, his breath hitched and he rushed to hungrily pull at Eames pants too.

Eames caught his wrists quickly though, and he shook his head purposefully slow, his mouth curling into a predatory grin.

“Bend over the dryer. I want to see that pretty little arse of yours first.” Eames growled.

Arthur’s whole body visibly shook and his eyes glazed over at the command. It took him a second for his legs to catch up with his brain, but he obediently stretched over the appliance, arching his back and pushing his rear out for Eames approval. He looked over his shoulder, bottom lip pulled between his teeth, waiting.

Eames wished he could take longer to appreciate the view, but he was too hot, too hard and Arthur looked too fucking delicious for him to draw this out. He let himself grasp Arthur’s cheeks in his hands, groping the soft, warm flesh and pulling them apart lightly, just to hear his darling whimper. 

“Fuuuck, Arthur. Your arse.” He moaned deeply, before getting to his knees and licking firmly across the tight furl of his hole.

Arthur immediately jerked forwards, a cry escaping him.

Eames didn’t wait for him to calm down as he continued, lapping and sucking at the quivering muscle; saliva already coating the lower half of his face and dripping down from the crack of Arthur’s arse onto his thighs. 

Arthur’s breath left him in broken sobs and wails as Eames brutally shoved his tongue into him, stroking as much skin as he could. He could feel Arthur was already dangerously close to climaxing, but he didn’t want that just yet.

He replaced his tongue with two fingers as he stood back up. Arthur was breathing heavily against the dryer, quiet groans of indignation leaving him. 

“Shh, don’t worry darling. I’m not going to leave you empty.” Eames soothed, stretching Arthur open slowly. 

“Oh, please… I’ve been so good. Need it…need your cock so bad.” Arthur begged, squirming backwards onto Eames fingers, trying to take them in further.

Eames swallowed thickly and clawed at his pants, pulling them down his thighs. He lined himself up behind Arthur, slipping his cock between his cheeks, brushing against his sensitive hole and coating himself until he was nice and wet, before smoothly thrusting into Arthur. They both shouted out in relief as Eames bottomed out, hips snugly resting against Arthur.

“God, you were made for my cock, weren’t you love? You take it so beautifully…so open for me,” Eames croaked.

“Feels good…” Arthur whimpered back, reaching for his own forgotten dick.

“Give me your hands.” Eames ordered instantly.

Arthur immediately folded his arms behind his back for Eames to take hold of, his eyes flashing up to Eames, pupils blown and gaze unfocused.

As soon as Eames tightly seized Arthur’s wrists, he pulled out then plunged back in to him, setting a brutal pace. His grip on the other man’s arms gave him enough leverage to fuck him fast and deep, causing every moan from Arthur to warble. The dryer banged loudly as Arthur was roughly pounded against it and combined with the wet sound of his dick slamming into him, their shouts were barely audible.

“Fuck. Fuck. M’close…” Arthur cried out, voice wrecked.

Eames slowed down a little, grinding as hard as he could against Arthur’s prostate as he neared his own orgasm.

“Come for me, darling.” He pleaded.

Arthur howled as his climax tore through him. His whole body tensed and his inner muscles clamped around Eames, milking every drop of cum from him as he thrust twice more and came; his own scream of pleasure reverberating around the small room.

Eames released Arthur’s arms as he fell against his back, unsteady on his legs.

They both breathed harshly for a minute, gathering themselves.

Arthur reached back a moment later, tapping Eames on the thigh. He prised himself off the smaller man’s back, forgetting that he was probably crushing him with his dead weight. 

Once Arthur pulled himself to his feet, he reached for Eames, nuzzling against his chest and pressing a few kisses to his lips.

“Shit, that was really hot.” He breathed, locking his eyes with Eames.

Eames pulled him closer, arms around his waist, humming in agreement.

“You were amazing.” He grinned, pressing a kiss to one of Arthur’s dimples.

“I was, wasn’t I.” He preened, eyes full of mirth.

Eames laughed, a low rumble in his chest as he surveyed the damage to the laundry room. It wasn’t too bad, although the plaster board behind the dryer had a massive dent in it and would need repairing now. 

Arthur noticed the damage too, but seemed almost proud. 

“How about you go on upstairs and take a shower, while I clean up in here.” Eames offered, as he tucked himself back into his pants.

“Why don’t you come and join me, Mr. Eames?” Arthur countered.

“As much as I’d love to pet, I know that if I go upstairs with you now, I may never return. Such is your insatiable appetite,”

“People in glass houses Eames.” He laughed.

“That as well may be, darling...” He chuckled. “…but one of us should really stay down here with the baby, otherwise we’ll go upstairs and get lost in each other, then who knows when that poor child might see us again.”

Arthur pouted, but his brain was coming back online bit by bit and he knew Eames was right. It was nearly dinner time and Edie would soon be raising hell.

“Okay babe. But I want fifteen minutes of uninterrupted making out on the couch later… deal?” Arthur asked as he tugged his shirt off and padded down the hallway to the stairs, hips swaying hypnotically.

And really. How could Eames deny him?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Eames meet for the first time.

Eames hadn’t been in America long. He loved it, but he missed his parents like a limb.

He planned to attend college in the states, get his degree, then go back home and look for an internship at a reputable Architecture firm in London. 

One of the few things that quelled his home sickness, was heading to the bars with his best mate and drinking partner, Yusuf. They’d play some pool, knock a few pints back and laugh themselves sick. As soon as Eames introduced Yusuf to Ariadne, they were inseparable and Eames gladly welcomed her along on their pub crawls. She impressively held her own and put them both to shame at pool. It was fair to say that he loved her.

On one such night out, they arrived at their favourite watering hole and sat in their usual little nook, away from the crowds. Eames got the drinks in and the three of them fell into a lively debate about architecture vs chemistry. Yusuf admittedly had some very good points, but he and Ariadne shamelessly ganged up on him and declared themselves the victors. Yusuf grumbled good naturedly until Ariadne silenced him with soft kisses. Eames smiled, turning to survey the other patrons and to give the two some privacy. It seemed that the usual crowd was in. College students like themselves, just a year or two south of legal drinking age, but the bar owner would turn a blind eye as long as they didn’t cause trouble.

Eames took a sip from his pint, letting his eyes drift further, until they caught on an unfamiliar figure sat in the opposite corner of the small establishment. Eames hadn’t seen him in here before, and he was sure he’d have noticed this particular young man if he was a regular. He looked to be the same age as himself, but he was slight and lean whereas Eames was broad and muscular. The other man thankfully didn’t notice him staring, so Eames continued to observe him. He had warm, almond shaped eyes and thick, dark hair that looked incredibly soft. Eames idly wondered just how soft it would be under his hands. His imagination went off on a bit of a tangent after that. I bet his skin is just as soft…I bet he smells wonderful…You should go and introduce yourself. Just as Eames was seriously contemplating doing just that, the young man’s attention was caught by something just beyond Eames’ field of vision. His eyes shone for a moment, before the most beautiful smile blossomed on his face. His eyes creased and his cheeks dimpled, and that alone would have caused Eames’ breath to catch, but it was just how happy and contented he looked that captivated him. He felt his heart speed up and he suddenly had to take a deep swig of his drink, as his mouth felt strangely barren of moisture. 

“Who are you looking at, mate?” Yusuf asked suddenly, nudging his shoulder.

“I…I don’t know, Yusuf.” He stammered, not taking his eyes off that smile.

Yusuf grinned and followed his gaze until he noticed the other man.

“Ah, I see.” He chuckled, joined by Ariadne as she caught on.

Eames still didn’t look away. He secretly hoped the other man would look over at him, catch him staring, maybe keep smiling in that stunning way, but at him. 

“Go and say hello.” Ariadne suggested, sharing a knowing smile with her boyfriend. She could tell Eames was spellbound already.

“Hm?” Eames murmured, finally turning to look at his friends.

Ariadne chuckled and repeated herself for Eames sake. She could tell he hadn’t been paying attention, so enamoured was he.

“No, no…I couldn’t. He’s obviously with friends and I-I couldn’t impose, that would be rude of me wouldn’t it…of course it would, he’d think me so ignorant,” 

Eames continued to ramble on, under the amused stares of his friends. He did think it’d be rude of him to interrupt the man’s conversation, but the real reason he wouldn’t go and introduce himself was because he was scared.

He’d never looked at somebody before and felt such a mixture of nerves, excitement and desire. His palms were sweaty, his knees were weak and it felt as though a thousand butterflies were whizzing around in his stomach.

“Actually, I think I’m going to go for a smoke,” he finished, throwing back the last of his beer and standing on unsteady feet. 

“Are you coming, Yusuf?” 

“Nah Eamsie, I’ve promised the old ball and chain here I’d quit.” He replied, squeezing Ariadne into a hug.

“You’re next.” Ariadne promised ominously, staring at Eames.

Eames laughed, grateful for the distraction as he slipped outside, cigarettes already in hand.

The evening was warm and the street outside the pub was quiet. He rounded the corner, propping himself against the cool brick and lit up, casting his eyes to the star filled sky above. He felt peaceful in that moment. On nights like this, looking up at all the distant twinkling lights, his worries felt just as far away.

He hadn’t realised he’d been staring so long, until he felt a sharp sting at his fingertips where his cigarette had burned down to the filter. He cursed and dropped it to the floor, holding his finger to his mouth to soothe the burn.

“Beautiful aren’t they,” came a voice from his left.

Eames startled and looked in the direction of the voice. 

It was the man from the bar, only he was even more breath-taking up close. His cheeks rosy from alcohol, but his eyes bright and intelligent.

“Yes, quite beautiful.” 

The other man regarded him with interest for a minute, before continuing.

“Can I bum one?” He asked, nodding in the direction of the cigarettes.

Eames proffered the pack towards him and received a smile in return. He lit himself another, seeing as how he hasn’t had the opportunity to enjoy his first one and he felt the sudden need to occupy his hands. He found that the weak knees and thrashing butterflies came back with a vengeance too. 

“Thanks. I’m Arthur.” 

Eames shook the hand that was offered, letting his cigarette dangle from his lips for a second.

“Eames.”

Arthur smiled again.

“Huh. Interesting,”

“My name?”

Arthur continued to smile, moving closer into Eames space.

“Among other things.”

Eames found himself mirroring Arthur’s stance, smiling back and waiting for him to elaborate.

“Well, I find it interesting that you’re English and have an endearingly peculiar name,”

Eames smirked, but kept quiet.

“It’s also interesting that you’re the type of person to get distracted by the stars.” 

There was a lengthy pause, which Eames determined as Arthur carefully weighing up what he said next.

“But what I find most interesting…is that you were staring at me, back in the bar, but instead of coming to talk to me, you came out here.” Arthur finished, looking at Eames with curious eyes.

Eames could feel his cheeks heat and his throat dry up as soon as the other man looked at him.

He watched Arthur take the last drag from his smoke, crushing it under foot and exhaling smoothly, but he stayed where he was, obviously waiting for Eames to reply.

“Oh, well. I…erm, If I’m being honest, I was too…too scared to.” Eames confessed, dropping his own finished cigarette to the floor, unable to look away from Arthur, but burning with embarrassment under his gaze.

A thought occurred to him as he stumbled over his words and he frowned in confusion.

“How did you know I was staring at you?” 

“Because I was staring at you, too.” 

Eames’ frown deepened, though his pulse quickened. Arthur hadn’t been staring at him. He’d have noticed, surely.

“I wasn’t quite as obvious as you though.” Arthur chuckled.

Eames huffed out a laugh, “I know. I’m about as subtle as a flying brick, aren’t I?”

Arthur shrugged, smiling wider, “Yeah, but it was really quite flattering. I can tell you’re gonna do wonders for my ego.”

Eames felt some of his usual confidence returning now. Arthur was so close, he could feel the warmth coming off his skin and he hadn’t stopped smiling. He realised the other man had made the first move and was probably waiting for him to make the next one.

“Would you like to have a drink with me, Arthur?”

He saw a twinkle of mischief in his dark eyes as he deliberately took his time answering. 

“I’d love to, Eames.”


End file.
